I'm sorry
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Asami and Korra finish their discussion over Asami trying to make peace with her father ... after they finally find some alone time in Korra's bedroom at Air Temple Island. This is a journey that Asami and Korra need to travel down as find the courage to tell one another that they love each other.
1. I'm Sorry

**_This picks up after the attempted kidnaping of Prince Wu ... Asami and Korra finally are alone; and they are finally finishing up on their small little fight over Korra's rash reaction over the news of Asami visiting her father. (Something that I wish the show honesty took the time and gave us)._**

"Why didn't you write that you were seeing your father?" Korra asked. She watched as Asami's body stiffened. "Never mind. You didn't have too. You don't have to tell me everything ..."

"I didn't let the boys know for the longest time. I wouldn't have even expect that Bolin saw me come out of the prision. He pieced it together." Asami's stiff voice replied. Her hands clenched at her sides. "I didn't want to add even more stress to your recovery; Korra ... I knew what a very hot button my father is with you still." Her eyes remained staring at the wall across the room. "When I heard that you were finally coming back ... I was going to tell you ... because I knew that you were fully recovered." Her chest tightened. "Expect you didn't ..."

"I'm sorry that I disappeared without letting anyone know." Korra's soft voice spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." She sighed deeply. "I was still too messed up ... that I knew that if I didn't try to go it alone ... then I may have destroyed all the good that the Avatar stands for." Her blue eyes lowered to her lap. "I didn't want to be the Avatar that destroyed the Avatar."

Asami's head turned to look at Korra's down cast head. "Korra ..."

Korra's blue eyes slowly moved until she met Asami's emerald ones. "Please don't Asami. I don't need words." She bit her lip. "I still don't have access to the past Avatar's ... but I know they are still within me ... in my bones ... in my breath ... in everything I do." Tears sparkled in her startling blue eyes. "I still had the posion in me ... it wasn't until Toph bended it out of me ... and helped me finally get rid of it ... that I felt that pulsing inside myself." She breathed calmly. "Even if I can not regain the Avatar state ever again in my life time ... I know the next Avatar will figure out how too."

Asami opened her mouth.

"It was very hypocritical of me for blasting you for trying to make amends with your father; Asami; when I do preach that making peace with people is the correct way to live ones life." Korra sighed deeply. "I'm truly and deeply sorry for that."

Asami nodded. "I understand."

Korra shook her head. "Your father isn't all evil not like ..." She sighed. "I just had a knee jerk reaction knowing that he truly did try to ..."

"Korra I understand." Asami's hand reached over to cover Korra's clenched one on the couch between them.

"No I don't think you do." Korra sighed. "Asami I ..."

"Korra! Asami! Come out and play a game with us." Meelo's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Both women's face turned started at the closed door.

Asami removed her hand from Korra's. She stood to her feet. "Come on I know those Air kids would love to spend some time with you. After all they have three years of play time to catch up on." She moved towards the door.

"Asami ..." Korra remained where she was sitting.

Asami placed her hand on the door. Her head turned, and she softly smiled. "I'm fine. I really do want to spend some time with those kids. I have been staying on Air Temple Island a lot over the three years that you were gone; Korra ... and I enjoy spending time with them."

Korra stood to her feet. "Okay." A small smile played on her lips. She watched as the older woman opened the door; and left her bedroom. She was happy that Asami found a home for herself at Air Temple Island. She knew that Mako and Bolin's family still lived in the Sato mansion ... but she was pleased that Asami truly found a family with Tenzin, Pema and their family.


	2. I just want to sleep

_Korra shook her head. "Your father isn't all evil not like …." She sighed. "I just had a knee jerk reaction knowing the he truly did try to …."_

" _Korra I understand." Asami's hand reached over to cover Korra's clenched one on the couch between them._

" _No I don't think you do." Korra sighed. "Asami I …."_

"I want to protect you from your father because I knew that he honesty tried to kill you." Korra sighed as she looked into the tired emerald green eyes that were blinking at her due to the fire.

Asami stiffened up. "Don't." She breathed out.

"Don't what? Don't fear for your life? Don't worry about you?" Korra got out through the dryness of her throat. "Don't want you hurt again by your father."

Asami slowly sat up once more. Her hands clenched in her lap. She swallowed around the lump that formed in her throat. "Why now?" She managed to get out. "Why are you bringing this up _now_?"

"You wouldn't let me finish earlier." Korra shook her head.

"Why did you decide to finish when you know that I was finally going to get some sleep?" Asami's tired but angry eyes meet striking blue eyes. Her lips thinned. "You don't give a damn that I hardly slept since you were hurt three years ago. That I couldn't sleep knowing that you were in so much pain; and you were so lost."

"I-I …." Korra tried.

"That when you left I barely slept." Asami shook her head. Her teeth clenched together. "I have barely slept since my mother's death." She leaned forward so her hands were covering her face. "I just want to sleep all ready."

"I-I..." Korra tried once more.

Asami turned her head so her hands were holding her neck in place. "I'm not destined to be well rested in this life am I?" She asked staring at the wide eyed Avatar.

Korra's mouth closed. Her eyes never looking away from the sheer tiredness in the shimming green ones staring with such openness; and such closeness at the same time. "I'm sorry. I failed you yet again."

"You didn't fail me Korra. You just have the worst timing …." Asami briefly closed her eyes. "Not your fault that my life is full of inter family tragedy." Her eyes drifted open once more. "Not your fault that my own father truly did mean to kill me due to my not following in his steps in sheer madness. Into sheer hatred." She sighed as she sat back against the couch once more. "Not your fault that I lost my mother at such a young age; that I actually saw her being burnt to death."

Korra's eyes widen on that.

"Not your fault that my father allowed his deepest grief turn to hatred …. that in the end he even saw his own daughter as the enemy to be killed." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Korra carefully scooted closer to the slightly older woman. Carefully placing a hand on Asami's neck. "Come here." She whispered.

Asami tearfully stared into the open eyes of Korra. "You are honesty here aren't you? I'm not dreaming this am I? I'm not going to suddenly blink and you will fade away again?" She breathed out.

Korra's heart broke at the loneliness and fear in Asami's voice. "I'm real 'Sami."

"You say that every single time. Then you fade away." Asami lowered her eyes.

Korra scooted a little closer to the broken girl. "I'm never going to fade away again Asami. I promise you that. I'll never willing leave you again." She blinked back the tears as she placed the palms of her hands on either side of Asami's cheeks. Gently turning the other woman's head towards her. "Please believe me."

"I wish I could." Asami's heartbroken whisper cry pierced Korra's soul to pieces. She couldn't believe that she did this to this fragile, and yet very strong woman just inches from her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to forget the sound of Asami's brokenness until her last breath on earth. She knew that she would be hearing it even when she changed into the next Avatar. Raava won't let her soul forget this cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she just stared hopelessly at Asami's downtrodden eyes. She didn't know how to comfort this woman whom had become become her life.


End file.
